A World Besides My Own- A Pack Fanfic
by DerpyMelon246
Summary: What happens when a group of YouTubers disappear? What happens when they find themselves in the game they play most? Minecrafters all over the world are stuck in an unfamiliar world, and it's up to the Pack to save them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Melon- HAI ERBODY IS ME! I'S BACK

Preston- Who let her get to the sugar?

Melon- WELCOME BACK TO ANUTTER STORY WHERE WE WILL NOT BE DISCUSSING MY SUGAR RAMPAGE! LEZ GOOO

Benja POV

"What's going on doods, my name is Mitch or BajanCanadian and I am here with the whole Pack plus two random idiots for some Money Wars!" I said, starting the video.

"I take offense to that." Pete said.

"Well, I disagree with one part. I am highly intelligent." Choco said. "Pete is an idiot though."

"Banter, banter boys!" Lachlan said as Pete and I playfully insulted each other.

"But yeah! We're back!" Rob said.

"Yeah!" Preston shouted. "We're all back!"

"So biggums, want to explain teams?" I asked Jerome.

"Of course! We've got Vikklan over there on yellow, Poofless on Red, Pete and Chico on pink, and Mitch and I on Green!" Jerome stated.

"POOFLESS IS REAL!" Rob shouted as we were released from the glass.

"So each team will go into a separate call for the match and we will regroup at the end!" I said. "Good luck you guys!" I lowered my voice. "You're gonna need it. We've got Money Wars Mitch and Cheesus. You guys don't stand a chance."

"I could say the same for you!" Lachlan said.

We all went into our separate calls and proceeded onto the game.

Bacca's POV

Mitch and I quickly shelled up our egg and got some gear, heading over to the center spawn. We grabbed 25 diamonds and some gold and ran back to our island, activating our generators.

BOOM! An egg was broken. In chat we saw "Team Red's Egg has been destroyed by TBNRfanboy"

"DAD GUMMIT" Preston yelled in chat. His egg was broken. Mitch and I chuckled as we placed obsidian around our egg.

~The Great Cheesus commands there be a time skip JK I'm just lazy~

Benja POV

Jerome and I joined into the main call.

"Good game! That was an epic comeback Rob and Preston!" Vikk said.

Rob and Preston had lost their egg right off the bat due to targeters, but they proceeded to live and sneak around, breaking eggs as they went. Our egg was obsidianized and we were guarding it like mad men since every other egg was gone. But Preston, while we were buying better items, had come from above and sneakily popped it. They then proceeded to win the game.

"Yeah! Good job!" Jerome said. We ended the video and talked for a little bit. But suddenly, we were interrupted by a loud thump. We all looked in Skype to see Choco slumped over in his chair.

"CHOCO!" Preston yelled. "Are you okay?!" There was no answer.

"Uh, guys, I don't feel so good.." Rob said. We all nodded in agreement, all looking sick.

Suddenly Rob fell unconscious, followed by Jerome, Lachlan, Vikk, and Pete. My mind was whirling and my monitor looked fuzzy.

"Guys?" I said shakily. I suddenly felt so tired. My head was slumping and my fuzzy vision slowly faded to black. The last thing I heard was Preston yelling "MITCH!"

Cactus King POV

I watched in horror as my friends all went unconscious.

"Guys?" Mitch asked slowly, shakily. His eyes started to glaze over and his head slumped. His head banged against his desk. He looked up then fell into unconsciousness just as I yelled,

"MITCH!"

All my friends were unconscious and I didn't know why. I grabbed my cell phone and typed in 911 just as my vision grew fuzzy.

"911, what is your emergency?" an 18 year oldish female voice asked

"My friends.. They.. are all.." I slurred as my head began to slump.

"They are all what?" the operator said sounding confused.

"Un.. Conscious.." I muttered as I dropped my phone and fell unconscious myself

Delilah (18 year) POV

I stood at the main desk at the hospital when the phone rang.

"911, what is your emergency?" I asked.

A male voice replied, "My friends.. They.. are all.." He sounded tired. I was really confused.

"They are all what?" I replied.

"Un…Conscious.." I heard the voice whisper. Then there was loud thump, and then another.

"Sir? Sir?" I asked. There was no reply. I grabbed the phone book and traced the number. I called the doctor.

"Sir, a man just called and apparently all of his friends are unconscious. He did not sound like he was having a party so I do not think it was due to drunkness. Then he fell unconscious himself. Here is the address." I said, showing him the number.

"I'm on it." The doctor said and he got a squad and ran to an ambulance driving off. (DON'T BLAME ME I DON'T KNOW HOW HOSPITALS WORK)

The man sounded familiar. I didn't know where from though. Maybe I had run into him somewhere. My shift was now over so I drove home and jumped on my couch. I went on my computer and went to YouTube. I clicked on a video recently uploaded by my favorite YouTuber. As I watched the video, I realized why the voice sounded familiar. It was the same one I was listening to right now! PrestonPlayz had called me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi. Welcome to Chapter 2. Again, I am a huge fan girl so I threw myself into it along with my friend! (against her will)

Exact conversation

Me- Do you know what a fanfic is?

Her- Kinda

Me- Well, I'm writing one about the Pack getting stuck in Minecraft. I'm gonna stick myself in there too.

Her- Well don't include me.

Me- TOO LATE NERD! I ALREADY HAVE!

Her- *facepalms*

Now she has a Wattpad account ( pinkstar_22) and actually wants to be in it. So! Enjoy this chappie! EVEN THOUGH I TOTALLY DIDN'T FORCE MY FRIEND IN HERE AGAINST HER WILL, I WILL RESPECT HER WISHES AND NOT REVEAL HER NAME.

I also put my younger sister, JKblitz (Jenna Kramer) in here because she wanted to be in. She doesn't not have a Wattpad account.

Melon's POV

"Ugh.." Groggily I shook my head and sat up. Where was I? Who was I? A drop of water splashed on my head. I wiped it off in disgust. I opened my eyes to see a gray dog sitting in front of me, panting.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked. The dog whined and nudged me. I giggled and pet her head. The sound of jingling stopped me. There was a collar on her neck. Tags jangled from it. The dog almost grinned as I peered at them.

Cinders- DerpyMelon246

"Cinders.." I breathed, running my fingers over the name. The dog panted happily. But who was 'DerpyMelon246?'

"Is 'DerpyMelon' your owner?" I asked the dog. As if it could respeond. The dog pawed my chest. Then I realized it. I was DerpyMelon. How could I not remember my own name?

Who was I? And why was I in this blocky world?

DarkPrincess (my friend) POV

I woke up to see a clear blue sky and trees. Wait.. Trees? Why the heck was I not in my bed? I examined my surroundings. Everything was all.. blocky. Glancing down at myself, I muffled a scream.

My hands were all blocky and I was wearing black robes with a purple sash. My Minecraft skin.

Wait.. Everything was coming back now. I was playing a Money Wars with Katelyn (me), when she and I had fallen unconscious oddly. And now I was in Minecraft.

I heard laughing nearby along with barking, and I perked up. Another person! I stood up and sprinted through the forest, dodging tree and whipping away branches.

There was woman (HAHA IM A WOMAN TAKE THAT SUCKER) in a clearing laughing and playing with a dog.

The woman had a red shirt outlined in green with black spots on it, red sweatpants with the same black spots on it, flip-flops, a green beanie with lighter green streaks, and red hair with green streaks in it. The dog had gray fur and a blue collar with a tag on it. She was jumping on the woman, rolling on the dirt with her.

Katelyn?! And was that Cinders, her dog from a survival world we shared?

"Katelyn!" I called out.

Katelyn looked up with a confused look on her face. I expected it to go away when she saw me, but instead, the confusion seemed to grow.

"Who are you? Who's Katelyn? My name is DerpyMelon246."

"But- I- You- You're Katelyn," I said. How did she not remember me? I was her best friend for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," Katelyn said. "But I am looking for my friend, DarkPrincess. She looks a lot like you. Can you help me find her?"

She was looking for my Minecraft character- well, me.

"I'm DarkPrincess. She's my Minecraft character. And you're Katelyn's Minecraft character."

Katelyn looked at me blankly.

"What's Minecraft?"

"Katelyn, we are IN Minecraft! And I am your best friend in real life and in Minecraft. We were playing Money Wars and we fell unconscious on our computers then we woke up here. Remember?"

Katelyn looked even more confused.

"What's Money Wars? Or a computer?"

I face-palmed.

"Jus- just come on. Let's see if we can find more people," I said, annoyed.

"I am sorry if I am annoying you," Katelyn said to me as we started walking. Cinders followed her, panting happily. "I really don't remember anything. If I knew you in a past life, well then, hi, welcome back. But I do not remember being called Katelyn, or being anywhere other than in here. This is my home,"

Oh wow. This was no joke. She actually couldn't remember me.

Wait. If we had been sucked into Minecraft, had other people been sucked in too?

I remember we were playing our game of Money Wars with a group of other YouTubers, some of my favorites actually. I remember Preston and Rob had won.

Were they in here too? Katelyn was walking alongside me, deep in thought.

"Do you think any other people came in with you-us?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

A girlish scream came from somewhere above us.

Then a person fell out of a tree. (just the simplicity of this makes it beautiful)

Preston's POV

I woke up and opened my eyes to see the bright sun glaring back at me. I winced and closed my eyes again.

Wait.. Why was I outside? The last thing I remember was falling unconscious in the office, after everyone else did.

I looked at my surroundings and realized that everything was all blocky. Was I in… Minecraft?

Looking down at myself, I realized my hands were all cubed shaped. Yeah. I was in Minecraft.

I was also sitting on a tree and now falling through the branches because Minecraft logic.

I heard voices from somewhere below me, and I looked down to see two girls talking, with a dog behind them. One had black robes on with a purple sash and a small brown ponytail in the back of her hair, and the other had red sweatpants, a red shirt outlined in green, flip-flops, a green beanie, and red hair with green streaks in it. Her shirt and pants had black speckles on them.

She looked like a walking watermelon.

Where they stuck here too?

"Preston?!" a voice asked.

I shrieked in a totally manly way (don't lie Preston, we know your secret!) and took a step back, before realizing..

There was nowhere to step back. I fell out of the tree and landed in front of the two girls who jumped back, staring at me oddly.

"Um… hi?"

"You fall out of a tree, giving us both mini heart attacks," said the melon girl, "and the first thing you say is hi?"

I burst out laughing at the statement. The girls looked at each other then started to laugh too.

"My name's Preston," I said. "What's yours?"

The girl in the black robe's eyes widened.

"As in Prestonplayz?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Wait, were you two playing Money Wars when you were sucked in?" I asked.

The girl in the black robes nodded. "She and I were on Team Cyan, and I remember you and Rob won."

The melon girl looked utterly confused.

"Oh, by the way, she says my name is Katelyn, but I just remember it as DerpyMelon246,"

I now probably looked confused so the black robed girl stood up. "For some reason, she lost her memory. She only remembers her name as her Minecraft username. Mine is DarkPrincess. My name is-"

"OH MY GAWSH I REMEMBER YOU GUYS!" the same voice that scared me out of the tree screamed. I let out another totally manly shriek.

There was a figure in the same tree as I was in, and it jumped down.

I recongnized him immediately.

"Jerome? You really need to stop doing that," I said after recovering from the initial shock. He was like his Minecraft skin, a bacca.

But why wasn't I in mine? Before I had time to ponder this, Jerome had started walking with us.

"So Preston, who are these two lovely ladies?"

"That's Katelyn, who forgot her memory for some reason," I said, as Katelyn waved, her dog barking behind her, "And I didn't catch your name," I said, pointing at Dark Princess.

"Is it okay if I keep my real name a secret? I don't want to tell anyone until Katelyn remembers it. For now, just call me Dark,"

"Sure," I said. We continued walking, waiting for more people to join us.

~Time skip because the All Powerful Melon is lazy~

More people did join us. We gathered up everyone who was in that Skype call. Pete, Choco, Mitch, Lachlan, Vikk, and Rob. Everyone was in their Minecraft skins but me.

Maybe because I wasn't a human? But Jerome's skin wasn't human and he was his skin. Whatever. I didn't really care. At least we were all together.

A/N- Aww sappy ending. I am on an updating spree today! Wow!

So, I need 8 OCs. Just the first 8 will be used. They are all going to be 'evil' but maybe they will be converted? I already have a leader so we are all good in that.

Name-

Gender-

What do they look like? (If they are not human, tell me what species they are and what they look like)-

Personality-

Preferred weapon-

Thanks for reading, and peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU SHARK PEASANTS! Thank you all so much for submitting so many characters. We got twelve submissions and we already had three, so we have fifteen characters! I think that I told you that they would unfortunately have to be evil, but a couple of you wanted them to be converted.

pinkstar_22 (my real life BFF) and I already planned out two more books so unfortunately if they are converted, I'm going to have to kill them off in Book 2 because in Book 3, we want it to be the original ten. Don't worry, they can have heroic sacrifices. ;)

Again, let's get pinkstar_22 to 100 reads! We can do it! And recently on Wattpad, I uploaded an art book, and it got an overwhelming amount of support! Thank you guys!

If I forgot your character, please let me know and I'll add them in.

SOOOOOO LEZ GO!

The new characters-

Crash the creeper was submitted by pinkstar_22 on Wattpad. He is a blind creeper with panic attacks and he has asthma. He is kinda tall. Whenever he gets pressurized, he starts flashing like he is going to blow up and grabs his inhaler. His preferred weapon is TNT and a flint and steel.

Wilma the witch was submitted by thepacksbiggestfan on Wattpad. She is the person who keeps the team from destroying each other. Her preferred weapon is a potion of harming.

Viper, who is part cat, snake, bat, and human, was submitted by Kat on . She has snake scales for skin, bat wings, and cat ears. Sh is loyal to her friends but not very trusting of new people. She is not the nicest. She is also sarcastic. Her preferred weapon is a sword.

Susan the bunny was submitted by DreamdancerNightWing on Wattpad. She is just an random bunny that everyone worships as their fiercest warrior. She has no weapon.

Sarah the skeleton was submitted by when darkness meets light on . She is a skeleton who keeps her arrows inside her rib cage for some reason and they always fall out, so she always wonders why she has no arrows. She is is bubbly and kind of clueless sometimes. Her preferred weapon is a bow and arrows.

Nathan (UnspeakableGaming) was submitted by when darkness meets light on . He is a frog (I think?) and is funny. His preferred weapon is a bow and arrow.

Moose (Moosecraft) was submitted by when darkness meets light on . (Thank you darkness!) He came along with Unspeakable. He is a moose (as the name implies) and he is nice. His preferred weapon is also a bow and arrow.

AwesomeFighterz1999 was submitted by MingZheTey on Wattpad. He is fanboyish and loves Preston. He was playing Money Wars with Nkx149 and was sucked in. His preferred weapon is an axe.

Nkx149 was submitted by MingZheTey on Wattpad. He is sarcastic and was playing Money Wars with AwesomeFighterz1999 when they were sucked in. His preferred weapon is a bow and arrow.

Bartholomew III the slime was submitted by MingZheTey on Wattpad. He is a slime that is really sarcastic but is also really sensitive. He starts crying whenever people talk about his weight. He also will cry when people talk about his height. His preferred weapon is just jumping on people's faces.

Fredorium was submitted by MingZheTey on Wattpad. He used to be friendly but he was possessed. His preferred weapon is snowballs and eggs.

Doralie the Wither was submitted by MingZheTey on Wattpad. (Thank you Ming for all of the characters!) She is gothic and hates everything and everyone. Her preferred weapon is (NO DIP SHERLOCK) wither skulls.

The three characters pinkstar_22 and I made/threw in here are..

Jenna Kramer (JKblitz), my sister IRL. She is whiny but funny and nice (sometimes). Her preferred weapon is a sword.

Jason (DarkLord), pinkstar_22's brother. He is whiny as well and is really bad at fighting, but he is the team's anchor. His preferred weapon is an axe.

Jason the Zombie, the zombie version of Jason (above). We made it so that when Jason was sucked into Minecraft, his soul separated into his normal Minecraft skin and what he would look like if his body reflected his soul XD. He is the self appointed leader of the team and always wears a leather helmet. His prefers weapon is a wooden shovel. He has had 'many near death experiences' so the team respects him. Please note that many of these experiences were him forgetting to put his leather helmet on and nearly burning to death when he steps outside.

So those are all of the characters! So this next part is going to be me describing how they all met. So, LEZ GOO!

Wilma's POV

I was looking around for the seven people who were supposed to come, as Master Herobrine ordered. He commanded me to form an army with the seven along with Susan the bunny, Doralie the Wither, Crash the creeper, Viper, Sarah the skeleton, and Bartholemew III the slime. We were to create this army to defeat the Pack and the four who had come with them.

Master Herobrine has said that they were the ones who would defeat him, so we had to defeat them first.

I had to figure out a way to fool them into coming with us.

"Master Herobrine?" I called into the night air. There was a bright flash of light, and we all covered our eyes. Those familiar glowing white eyes appeared.

"Yes, Wilma?"

"How do we get the seven to join us?"

Herobrine seemed to consider this, tilting his head away, before turning back to face us.

"There is no need to convince them. You can just tell them that you saved their lives and they will join you."

I nodded, and Master Herobrine disappeared in another blinding white flash.

I turned toward the other six who were with me.

"As you heard, Master Herobrine says that seven more will join us. Soon the Pack will come into Minecraftia, and when they do, so will our seven new allies."

"New friends?" Sarah said happily, bouncing up and down as some of her arrows fell from her ribs.

"That's what he said," I replied back. Susan just stared at me, eating a carrot. I don't even know why she was on the team. She was just some random bunny that Sarah brought. Susan wasn't even a killer bunny!

"Ugh, they'll probably be dumb idiots. Like the rest of you," Doralie growled.

"Dumb idiots? No dip, Sherlock," Viper hissed, flipping some of her short black hair out of her eyes, her cat ears flicking.

"Exactly! Like you!" Doralie scowled back.

Crash was shaking nervously as the two bickered.

"Will they like us? Should I explain to them that my height is normal for a creeper?" He grabbed his inhaler, breathing hard.

Bartholomew had heard his comment about height and started crying.

"You're so mean!"

So now Viper and Doralie were fighting, Crash and Bartholomew were having panic attacks and crying, Sarah was screaming bloody murder about Viper and Doralie and Susan was off doing whatever bunnies do.

The team, or the team so far, was falling apart.

"STOP!" I yelled, splashing an awkward potion on the ground.

Everyone stopped screaming and looked up at me.

"Guys, stop. We can't be fighting right now, right before our new allies come. They wouldn't want to join us," I said.

The team nodded. We all sat down, because Master Herobrine had said that they would be coming soon. I held back a grin, biting my tongue.

The Pack would never defeat us!

AwesomeFighterz1999's POV (I hope it's okay if I call you Ming and Kai?)

I was playing Money Wars with Kai when the whole fiasco happened. We were on Team Orange.

Suddenly,I saw a familiar name tag across the map on Team Red.

I looked at Kai, screaming excitedly.

"DUDE LOOK! IT'S PRESTON!" I was screaming, running around like an idiot.

"Dude, calm down. He's probably fake."

But as I looked around, I could tell that they weren't.

"No, there's Mitch, Jerome, Pete, Choco, Vikk, Lachlan, and Rob!"

Kai looked around at them.

"Hmm, you might be right."

A little while later, the first egg was broken.

Team Red's Egg was broken by TBNRfanboy

TBNRfrags- DAD GUMMIT

TBNRfanboy- I love you

TBNRfanboy- NOOOOO

TBNRfanboy was knocked into the void by TBNRfrags

TBNRfanboy- OMG I WAS KILLED BY PRESTON

"Um, what just happened?" I asked.

"To be fair, I don't really know."

As the game progressed, we managed to lose our egg. We were currently sneaking over to Team Cyan though.

The two players were called DerpyMelon246 and DarkPrincess. One of them, DerpyMelon was guarding the egg as DarkPrincess was running off to spawn for diamonds or gold.

I slowly built around the back of their island, starting to dig a tunnel through the the back of their obsidian to their egg. I grinned when I saw the dark black- purple object, popping it with my pick axe quietly.

As soon as the egg was broken, DerpyMelon was on top of me.

I didn't have a good weapon.

"I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH IF YOU COULD HELP!" I screamed to Kai.

It was too late, though.

DerpyMelon's sword tore through my body as I went into spectator mode.

AwesomeFighterz1999 has been slain by DerpyMelon246

AwesomeFighterz1999 has been eliminated from the game.

Soon, DerpyMelon was killed by Kai. Then the DarkPrincess girl and Kai shoved each other into the void.

We still stayed there, watching the rest of the game. Preston and Rob ended up winning.

I leaned back in my chair, cheering loudly. But as soon as I let out the shout, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Ugh," I muttered.

"Dude, are you okay?" Suddenly, Kai slumped over on his desk. The world was fading to white as I screamed. Then it swallowed me whole.

Fredorium's POV

(he already lives in Minecraftia)

I walked along the blocky path, a grin spread on my face. I had found an enchanted book for my diamond sword, and more snowballs and eggs for my collection.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing behind me.

"Who's there?" I called. There was no reply.

I continued walking, and the footsteps continued. I whirled around, to see a transparent humanoid black smoke.

"What the-"

Then everything went black.

AND I AM LAZY AS CRAP AND I HATE REPEATING MYSELF BECAUSE LITERALLY THE SAME THING HAPPENS IN EACH ONE NOW. THEY ARE PLAYING MINECRAFT, THEY GET SUCKED IN.

A/N- So, how did you guys like that chapter? Thanks for all of the submissions for characters!

I am so tired. I am writing this at 10:00 at night and currently I am at my grandma's house and I'm sharing a room with my sister. SHE SNORES AND SHE HAS A STUFFY NOSE SO SHE SOUNDS LIKE A DYING ELEPHANT WITH ASTHMA AND OMG I CANT GET ANY SLEEP.

But hey! I'm going home ttomorrowso…. Yeah! Thank you guys so much for reading and PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- A lot of you beautiful shark peasants seem to like this story. A lot. So, here is another chapter for it! But anyways, be sure to check out these beautiful people too!

JKblitz , my sister who recently got an account, pinkstar_22 , my real life BFF, and Dark_Lord_25 , pinkstar's little bro.

But anyways, thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my really crappy stories! It really means a lot to me. But let's get right into it! LEZ GOOOO!

I have just a couple more backstories sooo yeah.

Jenna's ( JKblitz) POV

I was just on one of my Minecraft worlds building a house when it all happened. I heard a thump come from the room next to me, where my older sister, Katelyn, was playing Minecraft herself.

"Katelyn? Dude, are you okay?" I called, hoping that the thump was not her. I got no reply. I decided to go check on her, praying that she just had her headphones on loud and was engulfed in her game.

Inside her room was exactly the opposite.

Katelyn was laying unconscious on the floor, her headphones laying next to her. I looked up at her computer screen to see what looked like a innocent game of Money Wars. But suddenly, the image on the screen turned into a swirling blue vortex, and now showed what looked like a normal Minecraft world.

Suddenly, Katelyn's unconscious body disappeared in poof of white particles, like the ones that were created when something died in Minecraft.

In the computer screen, her Minecraft skin started to fall from the sky, also unconscious. I screamed and ran back to my room. No way had that just happened. No way had Katelyn just been sucked into Minecraft. This was just a bad dream.

But nope, I was wrong again. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach, and the world started swirling. I fell to the ground, only staying awake long enough to see the picture on my computer screen turn into that same swirling blue vortex.

Jason's POV (I WILL NOT TELL PINKSTARS REAL NAME)

I bit back a scream as my sister's unconscious body disappeared from real life and appeared in Minecraft. This wasn't real. But some deep feeling in my gut told me that yes, this was actually happening, and yes, it was going to happen to me next.

I was correct.

Suddenly, my legs turned to jelly and I fell over, spots overtaking my vision. Suddenly, it felt like I was being ripped in half.

I whimpered in pain, too weak to scream (because Jason is a weakling XD jk). Then, everything went black.

Wilma's POV

A person fell from the sky. Then another. The duo landed on top of each other, both letting an unconscious 'omph'. There appeared to be a giant frog on top of a human in a moose costume. Two of the seven had come! I hurriedly ran over to them, the rest of the partially formed team hurrying behind me.

"Are those some of our new friends?" Sarah excitedly asked, running up to them.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, those are our new 'friends,'" I sighed. I turned around, looking at Viper.

"Come here, Viper. We've gotta get these two back to base," I said. Viper rolled her eyes but did as she was asked, coming over and picking up the frog. It was pretty easy to see her annoyance though, considering the fact that her cat ears were flicking quickly.

"Ugh! It's all slimy!" Viper growled in disgust. "Screw this, I want to drop this thing as fast as humanly possible."

Viper extended her huge bat wings and took off, still holding the frog. I sighed and picked up the moose person, stumbling under his weight. I may have been a witch, but I wasn't that strong. Gently setting him down, I pulled a potion of strength out of my robes, and drank it quickly. I picked up the moose guy again. This time, he felt so much lighter, and we headed back to the base, with me in the lead and the others trailing behind, Doralie flying overhead.

Our base was deep in the woods in a little hut. It looked tiny on the outside, but Master Herobrine had just enchanted it to look like that. In reality, the base was huge.

When we had almost gotten there, we ran into a man surrounded in black smoke, nearly tripping over his seemingly unconscious body.

"Is he one of the remaining five?" Crash asked, looking at the human nervously. Suddenly, an unearthly screech rang through the air. Crash screamed and scurried away towards the base. I looked around, looking for the source.

Then I looked down. The human who was previously laying on the ground unconscious was moving around now. Suddenly, all of the black smoke disappeared revealing the black hair that looked like it was dyed on the human's head. Suddenly, the human's eyes snapped open. Only they weren't human.

The same black smoke poured out of his eyes, and didn't stop, so it was impossible to see the true color of his eyes. The supposed 'human' suddenly started to levitate in the air, and screamed, looking around at all of us.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping forward. In a deep voice, the man replied.

"My name is Fredorium."

"I believe that you are one of the destined seven to help us defeat the Pack and the four who came with them," I said, looking Fredorium dead in his smoking eyes.

"Is this to serve Herobrine?" Fredorium asked. I nodded.

"Very well then. Any enemy of Master Herobrine is an enemy of me. If this 'Pack plus four' is an enemy, then we will defeat them."

"We now have three of the seven. We are still waiting for the last four to come into Minecraftia and join us. Then our team will be complete and we can start training for battle. Would you mind coming to our base with us?" I asked. Fredorium seemed to consider this before nodding and landing on the ground. The smoke was still emitting from his eyes, however. My guess was that he had been possessed.

We all made our way back to the base, when Fredorium let out a snort of disgust.

"This is your 'amazing' base?! This is just a tiny shack? How will we all fit inside?"

I looked at him.

"And that's one of the reasons why it pays to serve a master with sorrcery."

I led him inside of the shack, and he gasped when he saw the interior.

"Master Herobrine," he murdered. I nodded.

Viper suddenly ran down the stairs, pausing when she saw Fredorium.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" she screeched, "AND WHY IS THERE SMOKE COMING OUT OF YOUR EYES?!"

"I'll handle this," I said. "One of you go show Fredorium to a room, and one of you take the moose to the infirmary."

Doralie rolled her eyes and took Fredorium up the stairs, taking him to an empty room while Sarah dragged the moose person down one of the many hallways to the infirmary, where Crash was waiting (I MADE HIM A DOCTOR SO YEAH), Susan hopping along right behind her.

I walked up to Viper.

"I think that Fredorium, the new guy, may have been possessed, hence the smoke."

"Oh, okay then," Viper said, now looking incredibly unsettled.

"How are the moose guy and the frog?" I asked, looking in the direction of the infirmary.

"I can take you to them now," Viper said. She led me to the infirmary, and walked into the room, revealing the frog and the moose guy on one of many hospital beds.

"Ugh, my head!" said a random voice out of nowhere. I looked back over at the two laying on the beds to see the frog sitting up straight, rubbing his head.

"Hello! May I ask what your name is?" I asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Wah, were am I? Who the heck are you?" The frog looked down at himself and screamed. "AND WHY AM I A FROG?!"

"You are in Minecraftia. My name is Wilma, the creeper is Crash, the creeepy looking cat-snake-bat human is Viper," I said, pointing at each of them in turn. When Viper heard my description of her, she hissed at me, her ears flattening, slightly extending her wings.

"Oh, um, yeah, my name is Nathan," the frog said.

"That's Moose," the frog continued, pointing at the moose guy.

"Well, I believe that you two are two of the seven that were brought here to help us defeat a group of ten people who were also brought here to defeat our master," I said.

"Who is your master?" Nathan asked.

"We don't know. He hasn't told his name even to us yet," I lied.

"Well, you probably saved Moose's and I's lives so I guess we will join," Nathan said.

Moose suddenly let out a groan and sat up, rubbing his head.

"W-where am I?" he asked, looking around. His eyes fell on Nathan and he gasped.

"Wha- Nathan?!" he asked, a shocked expression clear on his face. Nathan grinned sheepishly and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, does that mean-" Moose looked down at himself, seeing the costume he was wearing.

He looked up at Nathan, his eyes wide.

"Are we- wait no- how and why are we in Minecraft?!"

"Minecraftia," I corrected. "I and the rest of the teal believe that you were brought here to help us defeat a group of people who want to destroy our master."

"Whose name is.." Moose started.

"He hasn't told them his name yet," Nathan said, looking at him.

"Oh. How many more people are we waiting for?" Moose asked.

"Master Her- Our master told us that we are waiting for four more people," I said, mentally scolding myself for my verbal stumble. I had almost ruined this whole thing!

Suddenly, a loud thump echoed from the roof, followed by a loud groan.

Another soon sounded through the house after it.

"Owwww.."

"Kai? Dude, were the heck are we?"

"Ming? Is that you? Why the heck are you all…"

"Blocky? Kai, I think that we're in Minecraft!"

"Make that two," I said. "I'm going to get on top of the roof and get those two down."

I walked out of the infirmary and headed upstairs, and proceeded to climb up the ladder that led to the attic, which had a ladder to the outside.

I poked my head outside to see two human men laying on our roof quietly talking amongst themselves (I DON'T KNOW YOUR MINECRAFT SKINS, MING AND KAI IM SORRY ?).

"Hello?" I called, looking at the two, "My name is Wilma," I continued when the two looked at me, "Welcome to Minecraftia."

"Um, hi?" one of them said, "I'm Ming, or AwesomeFighterz and that's Kai also known as Nkx149."

Kai glared at Ming.

"I can introduce myself!"

"Wait, hold up. Did you say Minecraftia?!"

"Yes. This is the world of Minecraftia. I believe that you two were brought here to help my team and I defeat a group of people who were also brought here to defeat my master," I said.

"Um, okay?" Ming said, looking confused.

"We now have five of the seven, you guys being two of them," I said. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys."

I showed the two to the ladder and led them down into the house.

"Our boss enchanted the house to look tiny on the outside when in reality it's huge," I said, noticing their awed looks. I took them downstairs and quickly called everyone in the room.

"This is Ming and that's Kai. They are two of the remaining four, which means that we have two more left to find," I said. I turned to Ming, Kai, Nathan, and Moose. "When the team trying to destroy our leader is all dead, he told us that you would be able to return to your world.

Ming and Kai looked at Nathan and Moose in confusion.

"You guys are from the real world too? Oh wait, are you Nathan and Moose?" Kai asked. The two nodded.

"This is Crash," I said, pointing to the creeper. I then pointed at each of the current group members in turn. "That's Sarah, Susan, Doralie, Bartholemew, Viper, and Fredorium. These are he current members of our group. We will be gaining two new members soon."

They all nodded, and out of view of the four who had come from a different world, I grinned evilly. Our plan was coming along quite nicely!

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! I will be adding in JKblitz and Dark_Lord_25 in the next chappie! But anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and PEACE! ✌️


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- AND WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! WE HIT 1,000 READS ON MONSTER ON WATTPAD BY THE WAY! THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ MY INCREDIBLY CRINGY STORIES! I never expected to grow that quickly! You guys are amazing! It was only about two months ago that I celebrated 100 reads, and now we are ten times larger! Obviously, this couldn't happen without you guys, so if you guys have stuck around for this long, you are the MVP. But also, thank you all for the overwhelming amount of support on this story as well, giving me advice to help me make it better, giving me characters, actually reading it in the first place, that all makes me really happy that you guys actually like what I am doing here. But anyways, how are you guys liking the story? This chapter will be the last 'introducing' chapter, and next chapter, we'll move along to the actual 'story' story. And btw, you may have noticed that the new characters who came from the real world were recruited quite easily. This is because Herobrine made their minds weaker so it would be easier to convince them. But anyways, LEZ GOOOOO!

Wilma's POV

Recruiting 'Ming, Kai, Nathan, and Moose' was much easier than I had thought it would be. It seemed like they had joined us almost instantly. We only had two more people to find before our squad would be complete, and we could start training for battle against the Pack plus the four that they had brought with them.

Currently, we had divided into search parties. Viper, Doralie, Moose, and I were on one team, Ming, Kai, Nathan, and Susan and Sarah formed the other. Fredorium, Crash, and Bartholemew were at the base in case they fell on the roof like Ming and Kai.

After about an hour, my team started complaining about 'my feet hurt' or 'This is boring!' Suddenly a shriek echoed through the air, and I jumped. I looked up to see a girl falling from the sky, her long brown-blonde hair trailing behind.

I instantly ran to where she landed, and stopped, confused. There were already two other bodies laying next to hers, one being a zombie and the other a human. But we only needed two more, not three.

The girl had on a red shirt with a watermelon imprinted on it, scattered with green and pink dots, and a red skirt and flip flops. The human boy had on black robes with a dark blue sash and brown hair. The zombie looked oddly like the human boy, the clothing just being slightly torn and faded, and obviously, more zombie like. I had a suspicion to what had happened, considering the human and the zombie were both clutching their sides like they had been ripped in half.

The human boy had been split in two separate bodies. I didn't know why it was a zombie, but that explained why there were the three of them. I turned around, seeing my quickly advancing team. I didn't what them to know what had happened, so I quickly summoned Herobrine, telling him to become invisible and change the zombie's clothing. He did so, rolling his eyes, and then went off doing who knows what again. He had switched the zombie's clothing to a simple cyan blue shirt with jeans, also giving him a leather cap and a wooden shovel for Notch knows why.

Viper and Doralie were the first to get to me, skidding to a stop when they saw three unconscious figures instead of two.

"Wha-"

"I thought there was supposed to only be two?"

"Why is one a zombie if they came from 'the real world?'"

The questions came in a flurry and I glared at them all.

"Shut up! We can work this out once we get them back to base. Viper, you get the girl-"

Suddenly Moose came running up, panting hard.

"Did.. you.. find- ohhhh.." he panted, his hands on his knees.

"As I was saying, Viper, get the girl, Moose, get the boy, and I'll get the zombie."

"But why are we bothering with the zombie? We only need two more-" Doralie started.

"First of all, how do we know that it's the zombie who wasn't supposed to be here and not the boy or the girl? And second, would it hurt to have an extra alley to defeat the Pa- the people wanting to destroy our boss?" I stated, mentally facepalming at my verbal stumble, praying that nobody, specifically Moose, noticed what I was about the say.

Unfortunately, Moose had noticed my slip up. He glared at me, his eyes narrowed.

"You know more than you say you do. Who are these 'enemies?' I know you know who they are. You were about to say it," he seethed.

I desperately wracked my brain, trying to think of a name to give to Moose so he would get off our case.

"I was going to say the pansies," I quickly said, ignoring the withering glare Doralie (I made a pun! *hears shout of pain* Come on, it wasn't that bad! Okay, fine, maybe it was. *slinks off to go cry in a corner*) gave me, clearly angered at my mistake. "Because they're obviously wimps, hiding from us instead of battling us face-to-face," I continued hurriedly, shooting Doralie an equally as angry glare, hoping she would stop glaring before Moose suspected us again.

"Oh." Moose still didn't look entirely convinced, but he just went with it, picking up the boy as Viper picked up the girl and I grabbed the zombie, who was lighter than he looked, in fact about half as heavy as I expected him to be. I looked over at Moose to see an identical look of surprise on his face like I suspected, considering they were technically the same person.

Viper was already flying back to the base, the girl laying limply in her arms.

"Doralie, go find the other group and tell them that we found the final two-well, I guess three," I instructed her, turning to the wither. She nodded and flew off, shooting a couple wither skulls at the forest, destroying about 20 trees. I rolled my eyes but continued back to the base with Moose.

Viper was there waiting for us, as well as Nathan, Sarah, Susan, Ming, and Kai.

"I took the chic to the infirmary. Crash is already there," she said. I nodded and took the other two.

The girl was already sitting up when we got there, rubbing her head in confusion as we laid the boy and the zombie on the beds.

"Wha- were am I? Where's Katelyn? WHY IS EVERYTHING SO BLOCKY?!" She looked down at herself. "WHY AM I MY MINECRAFT SKIN?! Katelyn? Is that you? Is this some sort of joke?" the girl asked, looking at me.

"My name is Wilma. You are in Minecraftia. We found you, the boy, and the zombie laying unconscious, and we believe that you are the final members of our group. We have to defeat an evil group that was also sent here to defeat our boss. Once they are defeated, you will be able to return to your world," I explained to the girl, who looked skeptical about something, deep in thought.

"Oh! My name's Jenna." Then she noticed the people laying next to her and took a double take.

"Wha- Jason? And why is there a zombie right there? AND IS THAT A CREEPER?" Jenna squeaked when she saw Crash.

"This is Crash, our kinda sorta doctor. And the kid and the zombie? They are the final two for our team, along with you, who will help us defeat this evil- wait, the boy's name is Jason?"

"Yeah, he's Courtney's (I CAN USE HER REAL NAME SINCE SHE'S TOLD PEOPLE) brother. Do you know if Katelyn and Courtney are here as well?" Jenna looked and acted no more than eleven, so I was assuming that that was her age.

"I do not know of any 'Katelyn' or 'Courtney,'" I lied.

Jenna's face fell, clearly disappointed. "Oh. I was hoping we could maybe work with her so we could get back together."

Well, sorry kid. You won't be going together, it's one or the other. Hopefully you, because that will mean that we won. Life is full of disappointments.

Suddenly, two identical groans came from the two hospital beds next to Jenna's. The kid, Jason, and the zombie, also Jason, I guess, were beginning to stir, and both sat up with a grunt.

I had to deal explaining to the zombie what had happened without anyone else knowing. Crash was the only other in the room other than Jenna.

"Crash, go show Jenna an empty room," I instructed. This would clear out the room so I could quickly explain this.

The two nodded and walked out, Jenna still a little wobbly and Crash running into things. Good. They would be long a while.

A weak shriek interrupted my thoughts. The zombie was looking at himself, fear evident in his eyes.

"Why am I a zombie? Why are we in Minecraft? Why is my Minecraft skin right there? WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME? WHY IS THERE TWO OF ME?!" Jason the zombie wailed.

The human Jason was also looking at him, confused more than anything.

"First of all, it's Minecraftia. Second, I'm Wilma-"

"Oh, I'm Jason-" the two said simultaneously.

"I know. Jenna told me. But I believe that you were brought here to become a part of our group. There is a group of evil people, from your world, who want to destroy our master and we have been recruited to destroy them. Once they are all dead, you can return to your own world. That's as simple as it's getting. As for why there's two of you and why one of you is a zombie, I'm not sure, something must have glitched when you came here."

The two stared at me, their eyes as wide as saucers. I couldn't really blame them though, this was a lot to take in.

"Listen, I'm the only one, currently, who knows about you two being the same person. And I want to keep it that way. So try not to act the same, Zombie Jason, I would recommend you choose a different name to go by for now. Just so no one gets suspicious that two people who look remarkably similar, well, one is a zombie but still, have the same name and showed up in the same place and same time."

"Uhhhh, can I think about it?" Zombie Jason asked.

"Well, you don't have much time. I was going to introduce you to the rest of the group."

"What if I just pretended to still be sleeping because I don't know at all."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, big you're going to have to introduce yourself later. Human Jason, come on, we're going to introduce you to everyone else."

I led the human out of the infirmary.

"GUYS, GET DOWN HERE. ANOTHER ONE WOKE UP," I shouted. Almost instantaneously, the whole gang was standing before me. Wow. I wasn't that scary.

"This is Crash, Doralie, Viper, Susan, Sarah, Fredorium, Ming, Kai, Jenna, Bartholomew III-"

I was just about to introduce Moose and Nathan but Jason had already turned to them, eyes shining.

"Moose? Nathan? You guys are here too? I'm such a huge fan!" he gushed, practically drilling over the two who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's great! We, um love meeting fans!"

"Anyways guys, this is Jason, aka one of the last members of the group."

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! You guys are really liking this story, so thank you so much! Next chapter we will get back to the Pack because it's been a while since we saw them! XD BTW COURTNEY ASK JASON WHAT HIS NAME WOULD BE IF HE COULD CHOOSE ANY OTHER NAME. TELL HIM ITS FOR THE STORY (because it is). But thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- And welcome your beautiful shark peasant faces back to the story! You may have noticed something different- The title. I have changed the title of this story from YouTubers in Minecraft to A World Besides My Own. Please tell me what you think of the new title in the comments! Also, due to popular vote by two people *cough cough* MingZheTey and pinkstar_22, *cough cough* I am changing my schedule! My new schedule is….

Misunderstood

The Monster Inside of Me

A World Besides My Own

And then it restarts! I hope you guys like this new schedule!

Also, I'll try to switch each chapter in between the bad guys and the Pack plus four. But anyways, LEZ GOOOOO!

WE'RE BACK TO THE ORIGINAL 10

Preston's POV

We had a huge group now. We had the whole pack, Pete and Choco, and Dark and Katelyn. I then realized something. I already knew that everyone playing the Money Wars game was in here.

But had anyone else come in? Who had taken us here in the first place? What for?

"Guys, we should probably build a shelter and go mining," Mitch said interrupting my thoughts. "Jerome, Rob, Vikk, Pete, and I will build us a house. Preston, Choco, Lachlan, Katelyn, and Dark-"

"Hold up, just call me Courtney. There's really no point in hiding my name," Dark said. (SHE REVEALED HER IRL NAME SO I CAN DO THIS NOW SCREW YOU NERD)

"Okay, whatever," Mitch said, looking a little annoyed at the interruption. "As I was saying, Preston, Choco, Lachlan, Katelyn, and Courtney, go mining."

We all nodded and headed off on our tasks. If we were going to mine, we would need some tools, however. Katelyn and I walked over to a couple of trees, and I punched it. She did the same, and we both let out identical shouts of pain.

That hurt! The bark was scraping against my knuckles, and the fact that I was punching a solid block of wood was enough explanation needed. I managed to get down one tree, wincing as I rubbed my raw, scratched hands. I quickly made a crafting table and from there formed some wood planks and sticks. I made two wooden axes and walked back over to them trees, handing one to Katelyn.

She wordlessly accepted it, probably still feeling a little awkward and left out because she had no memory while the rest of us did.

The axe made the work so much easier, and I had chopped down two more before it broke. I walked back over to my crafting table, making a wooden pickaxe. I then walked over to a huge patch of stone, mining the majority of it. I crafted ten stone pick axes and called all of the miners over to me. I handed everyone two pick axes.

"As soon as you see iron, smelt it and make yourself an iron pick axe," I instructed. Everyone nodded, and we wandered into a nearby cave.

"Meet up back here," Courtney said. We nodded and all split up down separate paths of the cave.

I was lucky and I found a vein of six iron ingots almost right off the bat. I mined it, smelting it all with a little bit of coal that I had found earlier.

I slung my iron pick axe over my shoulder with a sense of accomplishment.

The tunnel I was in suddenly inclined downwards steeply, so I carefully started to make my way down there. I could see the glowing of lava down the steep hole, so hopefully I would find diamonds.

When I reached the bottom, eagerly gathering some gold that I had found, I noticed a pool of lava first. The second thing I noticed was diamonds glistening on the other side of the pool. I placed down a couple blocks, getting ready to parkour across when somebody shoved me in the lava.

I shrieked as the bright orange liquid engulfed me.

What happened if you died in this world?

Would you die in real life too?

Well then, I guess that this was it. I sent out a silent good bye to everyone I knew…. Even if it wasn't in person. To my fans… to the Pack… to Pete, Choco, Kenny, to everyone.

But I wasn't dead. In fact, the lava didn't even hurt. It was actually quite comfortable. I swear up to the surface, flinging my hand up on solid ground, figuring that it was just a glitch. After all, we were in a game. There are glitches in games.

But what I saw shocked me even more. Instead of my hand was lava. I heaved my whole self out of the lava, now realized that I was covered in dripping lava. Not just covered, I was literally made of it.

he

Well, I couldn't say that I wasn't my Minecraft character anymore. (I now realize that I stressed about how he wasn't his Minecraft character I

I wasn't worried about how anyone would react because they had all seen my Minecraft skin. There was just one thing that I was concerned about- would I catch anything on fire, specifically the new house that the rest of the guys were building? To test, I placed my hand on a patch of stone.

It didn't melt. But what if I could control the heat? I thought about becoming warmer, about heat flowing through me, and I looked down, delighted to see the stone turn a molten red color. (Yeah, I know in most of my other fanfics that Preston just burns everything he touches and that he can't control it, but this story, I'm going to change things up a bit so yeah)

I was about to return to the meeting area to show everyone what had happened when I realized something. When I had been pushed in the lava, so had my pick axes, the gold, all the coal I had mined, all of it burned in the lava.

I groaned in a mix of anger and disappointment, slapping my palm against my face.

But wait, I could just melt the diamonds away from the stone, right? I mean, there was no harm in trying.

I parkoured over to the diamonds again, this time, effectively not falling/being pushed in the lava. Testing my little experiment, I heated up my body. Carefully, I smacked my blocky hand against the stone that was slightly above the diamonds.

It started hissing and bubbling, and my hand started to melt through it like it was no more than butter. When I had almost melted around the diamonds, I turned down my heat and started chiseling away at the last bit that still held the diamond patch to the stone.

When it broke off, I was left with a huge chunk of three blocks of diamond ore. I heard Choco shout something from above me.

"Guys, someone just go down Preston's tunnel and get him back up here, we're going to start heading back."

So everyone else must have met up. Well, whoever they sent down was in for a surprise.

Little did I know that the person who was heading down my tunnel was a certain one with no idea what my Minecraft skin looked like, due to a memory loss.

Katelyn's POV

"Guys, someone just go down Preston's tunnel and get him up here, we're going to start heading back," the bird, Choco, instructed. We all nodded, and I started to walk to Preston's tunnel since I was the closest. Preston was the one with the fire hoodie, right?

Whatever, it didn't really matter. There would only be one person in his tunnel anyways.

There was nothing but stone, some granite, and the occasional diorite here and there. He must have gotten every ore in sight.

About midway through his cave, there was a steep decline. I could hear the bubbling and hissing of lava beneath my feet. I shuffled them nervously before heading down the steep tunnel, being careful not to loose my footing.

There was plenty of evidence that some living soul had been here; there were no ores in sight.

Near the end of his tunnel was a cavern with a pool of lava.

The lava wasn't what shocked me, however.

What surprised me was what was standing next to it.

It was made of lava, with a human like structure and a creeper's face. It was wearing Preston's hoodie. Rage started to overtake me.

"What did you do with Pre-" I hissed, pulling out an iron sword that I had made.

The lava creeper's coal black eyes widened when it saw me, growing even more when it saw the sword.

"Hold up, there's no need for that," the lava creeper said, taking a step forward, most likely or comfort me although it only made me madder. I shifted my sword into a more aggressive stance, aiming it directly at the thing's heart.

It flinched, taking a step back, flinging its hands up.

"What do you mean?! It's pretty obvious that you killed Preston or did something horrible with him!" I shouted.

"Katelyn? What's going on down there?" I heard Choco's muffled voice ask from above me.

I was about to shout back a reply when the lava creeper spoke, his voice this time having a hint of confusion.

"I'm Preston!" I stared back at him, eyes wide. That's when the world went dark.

Preston's POV

I stared at Katelyn as she looked at me, eyes wide, iron sword still drawn. She looked like she was about to say something, but suddenly I noticed a dark figure behind her. I was about to shout out a warning, but it was too late- she collapsed. I looked back up, and the figure was gone.

Courtney's POV (yeah, I know, I know, Preston's POV was really short)

About ten minutes had passed and neither Katelyn nor Preston had come back.

"Screw this," I said. "I'll just go get them myself."

"Okay, don't start dilly dallying with them too," Lachlan said. I headed down the tunnel.

There was a steep decline about midway, and I cautiously made my way down there, nearly tripling once and skidding down the whole thing.

There was a cavern of lava in his tunnel, so I just figured that he was in there… he was a lava mob after all.

I had no idea how accurate that was. Near the pool of lava was… can you guess it… a lava mob leaning over an unconscious girl- Preston and Katelyn! How had Preston become a lava mob? Why was Preston standing over Katelyn? Why was she unconscious?

Preston suddenly noticed that I was there, grinning.

"How-" I started.

"First things first, I was shoved into the lava while trying to get these," he said, showing me a lump of diamonds. "then she came down here, saw me, screamed, I told her it was me, and then she was knocked unconscious probably by the same person who shoved me in the lava."

"Ookaaay…" I said, taking it all in.

"You know, you're taking this whole thing surprisingly well considering that you're a fan and now you're surrounded by some of your favorite YouTubers," he said as I picked up Katelyn. We all started heading to the top.

"First, PopularMMOS is my favorite YouTuber (TRUE FACT). Second, trust me, my inner fan girl is trying so hard to get out," I said.

We finally got to the top of the cave, and we stepped out of the tunnel. Choco and Lachlan were standing with their backs to us, talking. When they heard us approaching they turned around, only for the look of relief on their face to be replaced with one of shock.

"Preston?!"

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful shark peasants! Today was a very eventful day for me. I went running for four miles along with my sobbing sister and my dad, then I watched half of Hunger Games Catching Fire, went on a seven mile bike ride because the weather outside was amazing, and then finished Hunger Games. XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that I'm putting together at 11:30 at night!

What am I doing with my life… ;-;

But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- AND WELCOME YOUR FACES BACK, YOU BEAUTIFUL SHARK PEASANTS! I need to make some fricking fanart or something of a literal shark peasant… You know what? I'll make it when I hit one thousand followers. I'll make some beautiful pictures of you beautiful shark peasants bowing down to the almighty watermelon god, AKA me.

Also, you might have noticed that I made a YouTube intro. But my friend MingZheTey informed me that I might get a copyright strike for the music so I deleted it. I'm going to make my own music for it and reupload it. Also, we got one thousand reads on Misunderstood! That's my second story to hit one thousand! The Monster Inside of Me also has nearly one thousand reads on ! Thank you all so much! But anyways, LEZ GOOOOOOO!

Wilma's POV

So now we had everybody that we needed to defeat the Pack, plus the zombie version of that kid, Jason. Although he was still pretending to sleep. Why? Because he couldn't think of a fake name.

Yeah.

But now everyone minus Zombie Jason was standing in front of me, waiting for further instructions.

"This is Jason," I said, motioning to him. Jason was currently drooling over Nathan and Moose who were trying to get as far away from him as possible without looking rude.

"I love your videos so much! OMG, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" I rolled my eyes, going over to check on Zombie Jason to see if he had finally made a fake name.

I didn't need to, because he was charging out to the main hall.

"I'm Jason! Hi!" he said excitedly. I mentally groaned. Everyone's eyes immediately flicked between Human Jason and Zombie Jason, confusion clouding their vision.

Zombie Jason realized his mistake quickly stopped fangirling (YES, FANGIRLING) over Nathan and Moose.

"I come from one of the zombie tribes up north, um, Rottenfleshium. I was coming to trade with another tribe, uh, Burninthedaylightius, when a creeper exploded and I fell unconscious," he explained, making his voice slightly deeper. Everyone still looked confused but they just went with it. I mentally groaned at his Zombie tribe names. "Who are you guys?"

"That's Moose, Nathan, Ming, Kai, Fredorium, Bartholemew III, Sarah, Susan, Jenna, Crash, Viper, Doralie, and uh, Jason," I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Oh, what a coincidence! We have the same name!" Human Jason nervously chuckled. Moose quietly walked up to me, slowly muttering something so that only I could hear it.

"They're somehow the same person, right?"

"Yeah, although I don't know how," I replied back. (Guys, sorry if I'm not fitting the personalities correctly) He just nodded and walked back.

"I've never heard of those zombie tribes," Doralie said. "I didn't even know that zombies had tribes."

Zombie Jason immediately started sweating bullets as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, we decided to become more civilized and stuff like that so we split up into tribes!" Jason said, a nervous smile on his face.

A groan interrupted us and zombie smacked down the door, arms straight out.

"Oh, hey Steve!" Zombie Jason said. 'Steve' as Jason dubbed him looked at Zombie Jason and rolled his eyes. I didn't even know that zombies could do that.

"Not helping my case.." Zombie Jason muttered.

We finally got the zombie out of the house without killing it die to Zombie Jason's complaining. Nathan had a look of deep hostility in his eyes and it was evident that he didn't trust us.

He stalked up to me, probably attempting to look menacing but ultimately failing considering he was a giant frog.

"I want you to tell us more about your boss," he said, trying to glare at me.

"I told you, I don't know much about-"

"Don't give me that crap! What is his name?!"

"…Fine. His name is Notch," I lied, mentally telling Herobrine to disguise as his brother and teleport to us.

"…Oh." Nathan seemed a little bit disappointed. "Well, I don't really believe you!"

That was Herobrine's cue. He teleported to us in a flash of blinding white light. Master Herobrine looked exactly like his brother, even down to the kind smile on his face, a look that I had never seen on Herobrine before.

Nathan backed up, clearly terrified that 'Notch' would do something to him for doubting his identity.

It was impossible to see if you weren't looking for it, but I caught the tiny grimace that Herobrine gave when he saw Jason, well, both of them.

"Oh my…" Jenna stuttered before bowing down.

"See, this girl understands," Herobrine boomed. I winced. Although he looked exactly like Notch, he sounded nothing like him. But that wouldn't matter because the doubting ones had never heard Notch or Herobrine before.

Everyone bowed quickly.

The rest of the guys who had met Herobrine before gave me odd looks like, 'Where the heck did he come from? Why are we bowing down to our enemy?!'

I rolled my eyes again and mouthed, 'That's Master Herobrine, idiots! He's disguised as Notch so we'll get the trust of Ming, Kai, Jenna, both Jasons, Nathan, and Ming.' Somehow, I didn't think that either Jasons would care if they found out that Herobrine was the real boss.

When he had left, Nathan apologized.

"Sorry for doubting you," he mumbled, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

"Wait, if you actually did know who was in charge, then do you know if Courtney or Katelyn came here?" Jenna asked.

"Wait a second, Katelyn and Courtney? And you're Jenna?" Ming asked. "As in KatelynKramer, pinkstar_22, and JKblitz?"

Jenna nodded. "Oh, hi Ming! And you're Nkx149, right?" she asked, turning to Kai. (ALL DA REFERENCES)

I decided to interrupt their weird talk about a 'Wattpad' or something before it got too out of hand.

"Yes, Katelyn and Courtney are in this world," I said quickly, speaking up over everyone.

Jenna peeked up immediately.

"Really? Where are they?" Oddly enough, Jasons, both, looked disappointed when they heard that their sister was here. Huh. But this was my chance to really seal their loyalty.

"Well, the thing is, you know the group that I was talking about before who wanted to kill our master, who you now know is Notch?" I said, making sure that they were hanging onto every word. "Well, as you can guess, their leader is Herobrine."

More lies.

"Wait, did Herobrine kill them?!" Jenna panicked.

"No, it's much worse. He offered them a chance to join his army, and they accepted. I'm sorry, but your siblings are fighting for the evil that is Master Notch's brother."

Jenna let out a thin wail.

"Katelyn?! Why?!" she whimpered. Ming and Kai also looked shocked.

"But she seemed so nice on Wattpad…" (YEAH THAT'S RIGHT IM NICE BOOOOM) Ming said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but they are going to be attempting to destroy us, so we might want to learn some fighting moves."

I led everyone downstairs to the battle arena. Today I was only going to have the Otherworld people fight because they probably did not get much experience, if any at all.

"First up is Jenna vs. Zombie Jason!" I announced. The two climbed into the arena, clearly wondering what they were going to fight with. Crash rolled out a small cart with blunted weapons. Jenna grabbed a sword and Zombie Jason just gripped his wooden shovel, looking quite flustered.

Jenna let out a battle shriek and ran at the confused zombie who also shrieked, although his was from fear. He tried running away but tripped over his own feet and ended up doing this weird but cool looking flip while also screaming. He accidentally let go of his shovel and it flew out of his hands and the blunt side hit Jenna in the side of the head and she collapsed.

Zombie Jason slid across the floor on his side wincing in pain. When he realized that he had lost his shovel, he quickly stood up, looking around, only to see Jenna laying next to it, rubbing her head and groaning.

"Jason wins!" I called.

"I did- I mean, yeah! Totally! Wooh! Did that on purpose!" he called.

Just because I was merely interested in how long his luck would last, I kept him in the arena.

"Zombie Jason vs. Normal Jason!" I called.

"Um, my head hurts," Jenna called as she picked herself up.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Crash, healing potions!" Crash wheeled out another cart, this one with healing potions. Zombie Jason and Jenna both took one and Jenna got off the arena.

Normal Jason grabbed an iron axe, and Zombie Jason, in an attempt to look cool, gripped his shovel.

They both ran at each other and both performed some of the worst battle moves I had ever seen.

"Wow…" was all I could manage as I watched them both weakly swing at each other.

But then, like he did whilst fighting Jenna, Zombie Jason tripped, but as he fell, he stuck his leg out, tripping Normal Jason as well. Although Normal Jason had fallen on top of the zombie.

Zombie Jason was straining to get out from underneath Normal Jason, but when he did, he smacked him with his shovel. Unfortunately for him, it was a very weak shovel and it broke in half.

Zombie Jason gave me a 'what the heck do I do?!' look while Normal Jason got up, getting the blunt battle axe ready.

Zombie Jason turned at the last second to see Normal Jason sneaking up on him and with a shriek, tackled him. They were both laying on the floor, and having no better option, Zombie Jason just sat on Normal Jason, attempting to wrestle the axe away.

"Stop!" I called. "It's a draw!"

Zombie Jason stayed in the arena with a new wooden shovel. Everyone seemed to be rooting for him to win.

The rest of Zombie Jason's battles went similarly. He won all of them due to some hugely lucky clumsy mistake. He had even beaten Doralie by clubbing one of her heads with the broken head of his previous wooden shovel.

He had miraculously become the champion of the arena, and even Nathan and Moose seemed to warm up to him.

I was genuinely curious to see if his luck would beat me. Some deep feeling in my gut told me not to, but I just shook it off. I walked into the arena to face off a cocky looking Zombie Jason, who had a smug grin on his face.

"I can beat you easily!" he mocked, getting his brand new wooden shovel ready.

"Don't you dare go easy on me," I said, glaring back at him.

"By the way, you're not allowed to use potions," Viper called from the outside of the arena. I nodded. That wouldn't be fair, because I could drink a strength potion and easily crush him to a pulp or drink a healing potion while he was still injured.

I grabbed a blunted iron sword, and started to face off Zombie Jason, waiting for him to make the first move. He must have had the same idea because we both just stood there for a couple minutes staring at each other.

"Make a move already!" Viper hissed, and Doralie nodded.

Suddenly, both flew over to the arena, and Viper shoved me forward while Doralie pushed Jason. Since I was unprepared, Jason tripped me but before he could sit on me, I stuck my sword out and tripped him too.

He flipped and grabbed my sword as he fell, and before I could get it back, he had stood up and pointed it at my throat.

"Wilma, since I have beaten you in battle, I now declare myself to be the new leader," Zombie Jason called. I flinched in shock.

"You can't do that!" I said, sitting up.

"Since when were you a dictator?! Let's ask everyone else what they think!" Jason said.

That brat was trying to challenge my leadership?! Well, nobody would vote for him.

"He has a point," Viper said. "Our leader should be the best fighter. He just beat you, so that means he's the best fighter."

I looked around to see almost everyone nodding.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm the leader," Jason said.

I glared at him before walking off the arena.

"Very well. If you want to watch this group fall apart, then very well, _Master Jason_."

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful shark peasants! So Zombie Jason is now the leader of the bad guys! Yay! What could go wrong?! But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! I am pleased to announce that I now have 830 followers! Only 170 more until I hit 1K, in which case I shall give all of you beautiful peasants your fan art! Also, I have decided that when I hit 1K, I'm going to do a Q and A! So at about 975 followers, (I'll tell you when) I'm going to put up a new story called Q and A and you guys can ask your questions in the comments! I'll try to answer every one! Then, I'll post it on my YouTube and also give you guys the link. Also, thanks for all of the support on my stories!

Monster has 1.8K on Wattpad and 1K on fanfiction.

Misunderstood has 1.4K on Wattpad and 500 on fanfiction.

This one has 400 on fanfiction and 300 on Wattpad! Thank you all so much!

But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Lachlan's POV

"Well, hopefully Courtney doesn't suddenly decide to party with Preston and Katelyn or whatever the heck they're doing," I said to Choco as we waited for the trio to return.

"Yeah, I wonder what was holding them back," Choco replied.

The echo of footsteps behind us interrupted us, and we turned around. A warm glow was shining on the walls of Preston's tunnel, constantly growing brighter. A torch. (mwahaha not a torch… if only you knew) I sighed in relief.

"It's about time," I murmured to Choco under my breath, turning around again.

"Ummm.." I heard Courtney say. I turned around again to see the trio looking at us. But not in the way I expected. First of all, Katelyn was laying unconscious on the ground. Second, instead of Preston, there was very familiar lava mob in a fire hoodie clutching a large chunk of diamond ore.

"Preston?" Choco asked, staring at him like he had grown an extra head.

Preston just laughed awkwardly, not saying a word.

So, considering Katelyn was still unconscious, we all looked at Courtney.

"Hey, don't look at me! I found him like this!" she said, putting her hands up.

"Well, I fell in the lava and then this happened. That's the simplest explanation. But it was odd; it felt like someone pushed me," Preston said when we turned our confused gazes to him yet again.

"Huh. That's odd. But that only answers one question. First, why so she unconscious?" Choco asked, motioning to Katelyn.

"Well, after I got out of the lava and found myself like, well, um, this, she wandered in, screamed, and fainted. I'm going to assume that that happened because she had technically never seen my Minecraft skin because of her memory loss," Preston explained.

I nodded. That was logical enough.

"Well, I can ask the rest of my questions on the way out. The rest of the guys are probably wondering where we are," I said. I started for Katelyn to pick her up and take her back to the hopefully done shelter, but before I could, Preston swiftly grabbed her. I let out a cry of shock. If he was now made of lava, that would severely burn her. Wouldn't that kill her?

But Katelyn didn't cry out or start shrieking. She didn't even stir. Preston noticed my confused look before explaining.

"I can control my heat. Like right now, it's mildly warm. But I could make myself super hot (twerk it twerk it)," he said. He flowed a little brighter before Courtney intervened.

"Please no examples!"

"I wasn't going to, don't worry. But when I fell in the lava, my pickaxe burned up. But then I found out that I could control my temperature and I melted these babies off the stone," Preston laughed, showing us the clump of diamond ores. Now that I was looking for it, I realized that one of the sides was smooth as if it had been … melted.

But it was a lot of diamond. There was probably about three ores. I had found four diamond ores, Choco had gotten five, Courtney had gotten two, and I think Katelyn had found five. That meant that we had gotten nineteen diamond ores in total. This was a good cave. Keyword- was.

We had probably sucked the place bone dry. I hadn't left a single ore behind. In fact, it was challenge just to get up the steep slope by the entrance because I was weighed down by my ores. I looked around. It looked like the others were having similar problems. Everyone was moving slower and kind of sluggishly.

When we finally made it to the entrance, we all collapsed in exhaustion. We got about a five minute break and then we headed back to the forest where we had left the other five.

We came back to a moderately sized wooden house that was trimmed with cobblestone.

Pete, Rob, Vikk, Mitch, and Jerome must have heard us coming, because all five either stuck their head out of a window or out of the door.

"Oh, hey guys! Did you get a lot of oreOH MY GOD IS THAT PRESTON?!" Mitch shouted. Preston started laughing.

"Yes, it is I, Mitchell."

"How did that even.." Rob started. All five of them had adapted a completely lost look on their face.

"Let us in and we'll explain," Courtney said. We were now standing at the door which was made of iron.

I heard a lever flick and the door opened, revealing the interior. There were ten beds evenly spread out across the back wall with a chest in front of each. There was also a crafting table and a crap ton of furnaces along a wall. All in all, it looked pretty good.

"Nice," Preston said, jumping on one of the beds after laying Katelyn down on one of them. "Mine."

"Alright, explain," Jerome said, plopping down on another bed.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked, sitting down on yet another bed.

(Okay, it's getting confusing. Here's the bed order-

Katelyn

Courtney

Pete

Choco

Preston

Rob

Lachlan

Vikk

Mitch

Jerome)

"Lets go with the short version," Jerome said, smiling.

"So, long story short, we found a cave with five tunnels so we each went down one. Preston fell in, well, he claims he was pushed, into the lava and ended up like this," I said, motioning to the lava mob. "Then, when we had all regrouped except for him, we set Katelyn down after him and then someone, presumably the same person who pushed Preston into the lava, knocked her out. Then we sent Courtney down and she got them both. Oh, and when Preston fell in, he lost all his tools but then-"

"Oh yeah! Here!" Preston threw the chunk of diamonds at me.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my leg where the diamonds had hit it. Vikk glared at Preston slightly but the expression disappeared soon after (#Vikklan XD).

"But then I wondered if I would burn everything so I tested it but then I found out that I could control my heat so I melted this right off the stone!" Preston declared excitedly, completely oblivious to the look that Vikk had given him when he hit me in the leg.

"That's the short version?" Jerome asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, here," Courtney said, opening her inventory and showing off the materials she had collected. I did the same, as did Choco, and Courtney got Katelyn's materials.

Mitch's jaw dropped open.

"What the heck? Is there even any ores left in there?" Pete asked, clearly meaning the last part as a joke.

"No," I replied, dead serious. Pete's shocked expression just grew even more.

"Wow… just wow," Rob murmured.

A groan interrupted us, and we looked over to see Katelyn staring (it's so weird writing about myself in third person XD) at us, rubbing the back of her head.

"What.. what happened?" she asked, scanning us all curiously. Then her eyes landed on Preston.

"Wait, didn't you say you were Preston?" He nodded.

"Where are we?" she continued.

"This is the shelter that Vikk, Rob, Mitch, Jerome, and Pete built," I said, motioning to each in turn.

"Oh. It's nice."

She saw the chest at the foot of her bed, and reached for the lid, opening it. She saw her materials and looked at Courtney.

"These are mine, right?" she asked. I started to nod before Courtney interrupted me.

"Well, technically it's all of ours because we're going to use it to make stuff to defeat Herobrine," she explained. Katelyn nodded.

"Do we have any food?" Vikk asked. "Well, a better question is, did anyone bother to get any food?" We all looked at each other.

"…No…" Preston slowly admitted.

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!" I shouted, running out of the house. Preston came tearing after me along with Jerome, Pete, and Vikk.

"Wait, we might want some swords.." Vikk said.

"Good idea.." I sheepishly admitted, grinning like an idiot. I ran back to the house.

"Swords!" I called to Courtney, Katelyn, Choco, Rob, and Mitch.

Mitch handed me five stone swords, grinning.

"How to plan with Lachlan!" I heard him call as I rushed out of the house for the second time.

I tossed everyone a sword (bad Lachy, don't throw swords XD) and we began to hunt.

Soon enough, I saw a cow wandering around on the plains with its baby. Both were nibbling at the grass. I motioned for the others to stay where they were as I snuck up on it from the backside.

I stabbed my sword into its side as the baby mooed in shock. I killed it as well, feeling a tiny pang of regret but it wouldn't survive long on its own anyways. At least that was what I tried to convince myself. I gathered up the meat and walked back to the rest of the guys.

They were stalking a couple pigs and chickens, getting ready to started swinging.

Conveniently enough, there were three pigs and two chickens. I went for one of the chickens and killed it quickly.

We also found a family of sheep and killed them too. After about fifteen minutes of gathering food, we stopped for a break.

"That should be enough for now," I said, so we all started heading for the base.

When we got back, we quickly showed off how much meat we had collected and I shoved it all into our furnaces, dividing it up and using our coal to smelt it.

Just as I was about to shove a couple pieces in, Vikk spoke up.

"Wait, can't Preston cook it and save us the coal?"

I looked at Preston. "There's no harm in trying. We've got more than enough meat anyways. I mean, if that's okay with you guys."

"Sure, why not?" Pete said. Preston grinned.

"And welcome back to Cooking With Preston! Today we're going to cook some meat!" he exclaimed.

"Just do it already!" Courtney said, sounding annoyed, but unable to keep the smile off her face.

Preston nodded and held the food, closing his eyes and concentrating.

He seemed to glow brighter and his lava seemed to drip. I could feel slight heat waves emitting from him.

"Not too hot!" Choco warned. Preston nodded again and cooled down. He revealed a perfectly cooked piece of steak.

"There you go! I am now the new oven!"

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Currently at the time I'm writing this, April 19, it's 10:44 and I've got my first track meet tomorrow so I don't k is what I'm doing with my life. I'm doing long jump and a couple long distance running events. Today at practice, I actually managed to jump 10 feet, 5 ½ inches. Nobody believed me when I told them. That's my record so I'm really proud! But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!

UPDATE- IT GOT CANCELLED


	9. Wait

Hey guys, I'm going to be taking a small break to write the final chapters of the stories! I plan to get them all done, and then, unfortunately, I will be leaving! Thank you all so much! It's been a great run!


	10. Finale

A/N- Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I'm going to finish my stories and then I'm leaving. I wanted to thank you all so much for all of the support that I received on this amazing journey, and I am so happy that you could all be a part of it. It was just getting very stressful with school and track and all that crap and it was getting boring. I wanted to leave but I couldn't leave you guys hanging.

So without further ado, here is the final chapter of A World Besides My Own.

3rd Person POV

The two groups had finished all of their preparations and the Pack + 4 had finally met Notch.

They were both unknowingly marching towards each other, one group, which Zombie Jason named the 'Jason is Amazing Group,' led by zombie Jason (duh) and Herobrine and the second led by Mitch and Notch.

The Pack plus four had trained for battle, somehow knowing that the battle would come soon. The battle that would determine if they were freed back into their world or not.

Preston had managed to figure out how to control his heat… mostly. Sometimes, as he was training, it would accidentally get out of control. Jerome had a couple patches of singed fur to prove that.

The rest of the Pack plus Courtney, Katelyn, Pete, and Choco had pretty much mastered sword fighting and were pretty good at bow and arrows. This was different than just fighting while playing Minecraft because this was like real life- to swing a sword and pull back a bow, well, there wasn't just a button to press.

They were also clad in amour, mostly iron but everyone had a couple diamond pieces.

The Pack and the 'Jason is Amazing Group' were both looking for each other, but expected it to take much longer than a day, so when they did meet, it was a surprise for both of them.

The two groups met in a plains biome and just stared at each other's people for a while.

Herobrine was in his Notch disguise so when he saw Notch looking like, well, Notch, he let out a snort of disgust and changed back to his normal form which made half of the people on his group jump back in shock.

Nathan, Moose, Ming, Kai, Jenna, and Normal Jason all stared at the YouTubers/their sisters in shock and vice versa.

"Katelyn, Courtney, Pack.. all of you.. why are you fighting for Herobrine?" Jenna asked, fear shining in her eyes. Then she noticed her leader hovering above her, his eyes a deadly white. She shrieked, running over to Katelyn who flinched.

"She doesn't remember anything for some reason," Courtney whispered to her.

Jenna nodded.

Jason noticed Herobrine and half heartedly jogged over to the Pack plus five now.

Nathan and Moose just looked ticked off now.

"You lied to us!" Nathan shouted, sprinting over as Herobrine silently seethed, losing more and more members.

Ming and Kai screeched in excitement when they saw the YouTubers, joining them as well.

"Do we have any more traitors?" Herobrine shouted, lightning crackling in his clenched fists. Clearly terrified, the rest of Zombie Jason's group shook their heads.

"We can make this work," Herobrine muttered. "ATTACK!"

Instantly, Herobrine and Notch went at it, flinging fire balls, strands of lightning, practically anything they could at each other.

Zombie Jason was glaring at the Pack, his wooden shovel in hand. Katelyn had to try hard not to snicker.

It looked like Zombie Jason hadn't changed opinions on his allies, instead sticking on Herobrine's side. With a shriek, he rushed at Courtney, getting ready to whack her in the forehead. Wilma ran at Katelyn, her eyes narrowed in hatred. Jason found himself fighting against Fredorium, his former ally.

Bartholomew III bounced at Jenna while Doralie hovered over the Pack. Ming and Kai were sparring with Sarah and Crash who was breathing heavily as he attempted to find a good place to blow up.

"Susan!" Sarah called as she blocked a swing of Kai's axe. The bunny did a motion that almost looked like it was rolling its eyes and hopped off to eat a nearby carrot.

Wilma was flinging potions at Katelyn rapidly while Katelyn used her *cough cough EPIC SKILLZ * to dodge them. Both were breathing hard, tired from jumping to avoid sword swings and potions. Wilma's eyes widened in delight. She pulled out two potions.

Poison III and harming II.

Meanwhile, Jenna was defeating Bartholomew quite easily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katelyn panting in exhaustion as Wilma got ready to throw the potions. She gasped in horror.

"NOOOOOOO!" In a heartbeat, Jenna had flung herself in front of Katelyn with her sword out. The potions hit her dead on, but she also managed to catch Wilma in the stomach. Both fell to the ground.

"Jenna! No!" Katelyn was crying, shaking her limp sister who she barely knew while the 'Jason is Amazing Group' stared on as one of their best fighters died. Courtney walked over to Katelyn, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone was too numb to fight except for Herobrine and Notch who were at this point in a huge crater.

Ahhh, sibling rivalry.

Katelyn shakily stood up, her face soaked with tears.

"You.. killed… Jenna!" With a scream, she flung herself at Bartholomew III and just like that, the battle began again.

The Pack, Pete, and Choco were having some trouble bringing down Doralie, and while she seemed completely energized, their muscles were aching.

Doralie decided to focus on the weakest member first, to try and pick them off one by one. She focused her gaze on Preston, who could barely swing his sword. With a delighted grin, she aimed two wither skulls at his head.

Apparently fighting Bartholomew makes you want to sacrifice yourself because Katelyn shoved him out of the side just before it him, dying almost instantly.

-Real World-

As soon as she died, Jenna found herself laying on the ground in her room.

"Wait, what?"

She looked at the time. Two minutes had gone past since she came into the world. Wow. Just as Jenna was about to sit up, a body fell on top her with a grunt.

"Really? I go sacrificing myself for you and not two minutes later here you are?" Jenna asked Katelyn, who was rubbing her head.

"Wait.. Jenna… I remember!"

"Really?" The two laughed, hugging each other.

"But what about the others?" Both slowly looked at the screen. There was the battle. It looked like the Pack was beating the 'Jason is Amazing Group,' and Notch was owning Herobrine.

Suddenly, Notch swung at Herobrine with his sword and everything froze. The screen started glitching and almost instantly, everyone else was puked on top of Katelyn and Jenna. Rob, Preston, Vikk, Lachlan, Jerome, Mitch, Nathan, Moose, Ming, Kai, Courtney, Pete, Choco, and thankfully only one Jason.

"Guys? Did that just happen?" Preston was the first to break the silence once we all separated.

"Yes."

We all just stood there talking until we heard a knock on the door and Katelyn and Jenna's mom came in.

"What the-"

"It's a long story, Mom."

A/N- And there you have it. The final chapter for Misunderstood. Again, I cannot thank you enough for standing with me on this journey and supporting my stories.

For the final time, thank you all so much for reading and PEACE. ✌️

Love you all.

~Katelyn


End file.
